The Truth
by yayausllyzevie
Summary: Stevie, Zander, Kevin, Kacey, Nelson, Molly, Grace, and Andy may appear happy but that's not how it is on the inside. Rating might change to K
1. Not So Perf

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or the characters

Molly Garfunkel

They always saw her as rich

A Queen Bee

A jerk

A Rude Person

Beautiful

A Perf

But was she really a perf?

To everyone, yes

To her, no

Her dad died

Her mom doesn't even bother to give her the time of day and is hardly even home

She never had anyone to really talk to at home

She was always mean to Stevie because the truth is:

She's jealous.

Stevie has four brothers, a loving mother and father, amazing friends, a loving boyfriend, and didn't care of her appearance

Nobody understood Molly

Not even Grace

Molly was never Perf

Maybe on the outside

But not on the inside

Not so Perf at All


	2. Not Actually Dumb

Hey lovely people! Thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten, so in return here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or the characters.

Grace King

PeOpLe kNoW HeR aS

D/u/m/b

STUPID

**B**_u_**b**_b_**l**_y_

_ThatsNotHowSheUsuallyIs_

There/were/days/back/then/when/she/was/smart

_But she pretended to be _**DUMB**

**Stupid**

**Bubbly**

_why? You may ask_

_So she can be in the_ **PERFS.**

OnlyOnePersonKnew

And/That/Was

**Nelson**

_SheNeverToldHim_

He FoUnD OuT

**HeSawHerAtTheLibrary**

_**STUDYING**_

With/Glasses/On

OnThatDay

_Nelson/Knew/The/Truth_

hE NeVeR tOlD AnYoNe

_HeKnewSheWantedToKeepItASecr et_

So/He/Did

AndUntilThisDay

He/Still/Has

***Tell me in your reviews if I should type my chapters this way or like I did in chapter 1**


	3. Not So Tough At All

Stevie Baskara

ThEy sAy ShE's ToUgH

_Scary_

**Doesn't care what people say**

_**But in reality**_

Shes/isn't/that/tough

NoT sCaRy

_She/Does/Care/What/People/Say_

ShE AcTs LiKe ShE's fInE

WhenShesNot

Molly/Took/Her/Crush

_Not Justin Cole_

Not Mark

**Not Phil**

_**She took**_

_**Zander**_

_Molly doesn't actually like Zander_

_MollyDatedHim_

**SoSheCanGetBackAtStevie**

AndItHurtStevie

Alot


	4. Just A Nerd

Nelson Baxter

**A 'smarty-pants'**

_A piano/keyboard player  
_

Never been messed with

OrAtleastToEveryoneHeWas

**He/Never/Really/Understood/School**

**He has a tutor to help him with all subjects**

_It took him four years to perfect the instrument that is the piano/keyboard_

**He got bullied everyday back in Oklahoma (where he used to live)**

_He's still bullied now_

_**After school by some football player and his neighbors**_

He/Though/He/Would/Never/Have/A/Chance/With/Grace

_**Grace probably didn't even knew he exist**_

_**HeNeverReallyGotNoticedInGra vity5**_

_It was mostly Zander & Kacey that got noticed_

**Sometimes Stevie & Kevin**

But never him

_Ten years later and he never found a wife_

_Gravity 5 was now 'The Next Adventure'_

**A stupid record company chose that name**

_ButThatsNotAllTheyChose_

_**They chose to kick Nelson out of the band**_

_**But The Band Didn't Know Until Nelson Left A Note**_

But It Was Too Late

_While/The/Next/Adventure/Was/Successful_

So was he

**He was a billionaire scientist**

But he never found love.

_Yes he had a few dates_

**But never found the love of his life**

GraceWasTheLoveOfHisLife

**But the last he heard of her was that she got married to a rich man and now lives in Italy**

_**Where/She's/A/Model**_

_Nelson died without getting wed_

But I guess that's how he planned it to be.

* * *

*Longest one that I've uploaded so far! So what did you think of this chapter? Tell me what you thought in your reviews! Do you guys think I took this one too far? And sorry for the lame 'The Next Adventure' title, only thing I could come up with. I don't know if it's a band, movie, book, or anything! If it is then I don't own it!


	5. Not Just A Pretty Boy

Zander Robbins

**The Pretty Boy**

_Ladies' Man_

A Player

_**That is what everyone knew him as**_

_Or/At/Least/At/Brewster/That's/What/Everyone/Knew/Him/As_

**But at his old school**

He was

_**Dork**_

_Loser_

HeHadNoFriends

He/Got/Bullied/Constantly

_He had braces and glasses_

**He**

_Has_

Never

_Been_

**KISSED**

_The Real Reason He Moved Was To Get Away From All The Crap He Has Been Through_

**He got his braces removed**

Bought Contacts

_He dated so many girls he couldn't keep track of how many_

_**But the only girl he really wanted was Stevie**_

ButHerHeartBelongedToSomeone Else

So/He/Just/Continued/Dating/Other/Girls

But he would never stop loving Stevie


End file.
